Balancebringer Plumatachi
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750237 |no = 7203 |element = Licht |rarity = Traumentwicklung |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Plumatachi chose the path of blind vengeance. She destroyed everything in her path, only bringing chaos and death to the Bad Lands. This wake of devastation could have been avoided if Plumatachi had made different choices. Rather than kill everyone in her path in Blink’s honor, she could have neutralized and punished the former despots and Coal Cauldron by banishing them to the desert far away from all civilization. And thus she would have liberated the Bad Lands from Coal’s yoke and brought back balance to his lands by unifying the different groups and clans with the help of her allies. |summon = |fusion = Macht ist notwendig, um die Balance zu erhalten. Ich danke dir, dass du mir deine geliehen hast. |evolution = Gewalt ist nicht die Lösung. Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg. | hp_base = 6993 |atk_base = 2470 |def_base = 2066 |rec_base = 2470 | hp_lord = 8532 |atk_lord = 3013 |def_lord = 2520 |rec_lord = 3013 | hp_anima = 9649 |rec_anima = 2715 |atk_breaker = 3311 |def_breaker = 2222 |atk_guardian = 2715 |def_guardian = 2818 | hp_oracle = 7414 |rec_oracle = 3311 | hp_bonus = 1750 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 700 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Gesegnet Allianz |lsdescription = Erhöht LP und ERH (60 %); erhöht ANG (150 %) für Wasser- und Lichteinheiten; erhöht normale Trefferanzahl (+1, 50 % Schaden); Chance, Schaden auf 1 zu reduzieren (15 %) und erhöht Wasser- und Lichtelementarschaden (150 %) |lsnote = |es = Ruhe in Frieden |esitem = Blinks Brille |esdescription = Erhöht alle Parameters (20 %), wenn Blinks Brille ausgerüstet ist; reduziert 1 Runde lang Donner- und Dunkelschaden (15 %); BB/SBB erhöht 3 Runden lang die normale Trefferzahl (+2) |esnote = |bb = Weg ins Exil |bbdescription = 16er-Lichtkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht 3 Runden lang ERH (170 %); 3 Runden lang Chance, ANG 1 Runde lang zu verringern (20 % Chance auf Verringerung um 20 %); erhöht 3 Runden lang Wasser- und Lichtelementarschaden (125 %) |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 20 |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Dekret der Gerechtigkeit |sbbdescription = 26er-Lichtkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht 3 Runden lang ANG (120 %) und ERH (80 %) für Wasser- und Lichteinheiten; erhöht 3 Runden lang ANG relativ zu ERH (80 %); erhöht 3 Runden lang Wasser- und Lichtelementarschaden (125 %) |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Erhabenes Urteil |ubbdescription = 28er-Lichtkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht 3 Runden lang die normale Trefferzahl (+3), Wasser- und Lichtelementarschaden (400 %) und ANG relativ zu ERH (250 %); Chance, 1 Runde lang in der gleichen Runde eine weitere Aktion durchzuführen (50 %) |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 28 |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |dreamskill1_cat = Werte-Erhöhung |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Erhöht ANG (50 %) |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Erhöht ANG, wenn die BB-Anzeige voll ist (50 %) |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Angriffserhöhung |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Erhöht die normale Trefferanzahl (+1) |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill2_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Normale Angriffe können alle Feinde treffen (20 % Chance, 50 % Schaden) |dreamskill2_2_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Spezial |dreamskill3_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_1_desc = SBB erhöht 3 Runden lang ERH (170 %) |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill3_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Verbessert Erhöhung von Elementarschaden für Wasser- und Lichteinheiten durch BB/SBB (+25 %) |dreamskill3_2_note = |dreamskill3_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_3_desc = BB/SBB fügt Effekt hinzu, durch den normale Angriffe 3 Runden lang alle Feinde treffen |dreamskill3_3_note = |dreamskill3_4_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Chance von UBB, in der gleichen Runde eine weitere Aktion durchzuführen, hält 2 Runden an |dreamskill3_4_note = |dreamskill3_5_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_5_desc = SBB hat eine Chance, 1 Runde lang in der gleichen Runde eine weitere Aktion durchzuführen (5 %) |dreamskill3_5_note = |dreamskill3_6_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_6_desc = Verbessert die Chance von SBB, in der gleichen Runde eine weitere Aktion durchzuführen (+5 %) |dreamskill3_6_note = |evofrom = 750156 |evointo = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Bad Lands |addcatname = Plumatachi8 }}